Hillary Hawk
Gutten Tag! Bluedragon290 a.k.a Daiki Fukada here once more, with another character for the crew! I was planning to make this character, but scrapped it. Some were upset, so I had to bring it back XD any who, here she is! Hillary Hawk was an animatronic entertainer in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. She witnessed a child being attacked, and is now deactivated, cast off in the attic, due to the accident. Appearance Hillary is an animatronic hawk registered at the height of 9ft 7in. She is in slight disrepair; her arm being slightly torn, as well as her beak being dented in. She has a simple figure, much like Iris'. The most often times she is sighted, she can be seen with rot on her feet, and a broken eye. Her wings are brown, with white feathers on the inside. The feather tuft atop her head is also white. The rest of her down is brown feathers. The back portion of her is lined white feathers, similar to the pattern of the insides of the wings and feather tuft. She has a gas-like substance (with similar properties of helium) stored in her, which can be seen leaking from her beak from time to time. Locations Hillary starts in the attic, with every night having creaking sounds coming from her beak. The activity of the male animatronics are will determine how soon the player actually will see Hillary. She will move around in the attic whenever one of the male animatronics make a sound, whether it is Freddy's laugh, or Foxy's banging. She will attempt to get out of the attic, and will eventually break the ceiling, and fall down into one of the rooms. From that room, she follows a specific path: Room > Dining Hall > Show Stage During this stage, it is important to practice extreme caution. She will climb the wall, and wander away. Much like Foxy, she has a trigger, looking at the show stage after she has already been there. Doing so will trigger her to launch from above the show stage, connected to her zip line, that she used before she was deactivated. The player will hear a zipping sound, and have a limited time to close the right door, or she will detach early, and throw herself into the office, lunging onto the guard. The game over screen will follow. Behavior Hillary is constantly moving. Her AI is not affected by the amount of nights, as her activeness is determined by the activity of the male animatronics. She is not always hostile, and will sometimes take a passive stance. The hostility is then replaced by her being a nuisance. The player must watch out for distractions she causes. History Hillary was involved in an accident that got her deactivated. She witnessed a child being attacked, and reacted by snapping her zip-line and launching at the attacker. This resulted in her bent beak, and the torn wing. She was decommissioned due to killing the child in the process. She was never the same since, and constantly suppresses the memory. Relationships All male animatronics: Hillary likes them, and is nice to all of them. She can take particular liking to Oliver, Wuffy, and Freddy. Security guards: She hates them, no one knows why, but she will impede them, hostile or not. Others: To be added. Other Facts * Hillary was not made to make children happy so much as middle aged children, teenagers. * She distracts males like any girl would. She distracts females by looking awesome, doing stunts and acrobatics within the pizzeria. * Hillary was created around the same time that Prince Whinny was. Gallery Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Decommissioned/Withered